


Infinity Whore: The Starlord Seduction

by CombiningPowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), CombiningPowers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Blowjobs, Co-Stars - Freeform, Coworkers - Freeform, Dom/sub, First time anal, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Rimjobs, Rimming, Teaching the Ropes, losing virginity, method acting, real-life, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Lounging at the Studio after a long day of filming the ambitious 'Infinity War' film, Chris Evans is unexpectadly joined by his new co-star, Chris Pratt. Nervous in one-on-one encounters, Evans is gratified when he learns that the other man is as friendly and charming as people say, opening up a lot more than normal. When the two begin to discuss their characters and how they would probably realistically interact, Pratt begins to make his move; seducing the heroic Captain America in the same manner that Peter Quill would obviously do. Luckily, his sexual endeavours are rewarded in more ways than one.





	Infinity Whore: The Starlord Seduction

Sitting comfortably on the sound-stage he had just spent the day filming on, Chris Evans took a much-needed breather, his feet and legs aching from a full-on schedule of running, jumping, falling and getting repeatedly punched in the gut. They never made it quite clear in his contract, but it’s absolutely exhausting working for Marvel sometimes, especially when you’re one of several leads in the upcoming Avengers movie. But Chris was far from angry or deceived, as it was still very rewarding work at the end of the day. This was mostly because he did most of his own stunts and action choreography; the internal bruising around his ribs and stomach gave him a weird, but not morbid sense of accomplishment. How many people can say they crashed through a church window without getting killed or arrested afterwards?

It would be pretty sweet if Steve could have a flashback sequence on the beaches of Hawaii or Tahiti though chuckled Evans to himself, sure he was alone as most of the cast and crew would have retired for the evening. It was 11:13pm on a Friday night so it was safe to assume that most of his co-workers would be out drinking or sleeping off their exhaustion. As he personally wasn’t too comfortable around large crowds or groups of people, it was peaceful and almost surreal to suddenly be by himself. He knew it was a bit strange but he liked to stay behind and just ‘chill-out’ after a long day of shoots and re-shoots, the numerous set-pieces and props always giving his mind something to focus on. Sitting in the minimal lighting was like visiting a museum at night. It had the exact same layout as he remembered but the tone and atmosphere was completely different. 

A sudden shaking noise near the entrance broke the 36 year old’s train of thought, his head instinctively turning towards the source. He didn’t know whether to hide or embarrassingly give himself away. Then again, it wasn’t illegal or anything for him to be where he was. “Hello?” stated the actor outright, his voice echoing slightly as it reverberated off the metallic re-purposed warehouse, the man grimacing as he realised how loud his voice sounded. There wasn’t any response, which was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. Evans suddenly felt like the dumb 17 year old girl in every horror movie, his hands clenching on the edge of the stage as he waited for something to happen.

“Oh, Chris, nice to … see you ..?” interjected an instantly recognised, familiar voice, Evans immediately breathing a sigh of relief. His worries of a creepy cameraman or adoring fan vanished instantly as Chris Pratt made his way into his dimly-lit field of vision. “Well, I certainly didn’t expect to see you here,” stated the 38 year old Guardian of the Galaxy, his turquoise v-neck shirt and black jeans blending into the dark blue floor. Evans was a bit shy and embarrassed, not sure how to explain himself and why he was where he was. He honestly didn’t expect anyone to just venture onto set this late at night.

“Hey Chris, what brings you to my humble domain?” joked Evans gawkily, spreading his arms out in dramatic effect, “I honestly didn’t expect anyone to … come here.” The 38 year old smiled in response to Evan’s marginally awkward attempt at an introduction, making his way towards the man carefully. “Well that makes two of us,” replied Pratt in a friendly tone, analysing the path before him. There was a whole forest of electrical cords, equipment and props in the way so Pratt made sure to not get any of his upcoming wage slashed, weaving his built frame through the colluded mess slowly.

“Glad you could finally make it,” addressed Evans properly as Pratt finally and eventually made his way onto the sound-stage, the man picking himself up onto the raised platform with ease. “Well I’m just glad that I don’t have to hot glue Thor’s styrofoam hammer back together,” chimed Pratt back with an affable smile. The two had never really worked together before this film so their relationship was a bit … not there. They did have a lot of rapport on their social medias though, which was something. Luckily Pratt had enough charisma to carry the two forward.

-

“So why are you out here all by yourself? You don’t … live here do you?” semi-seriously asked Pratt, looking over his shoulder to talk to his co-star sitting next to him. “No, I’m sure i have enough money to at least afford a hotel,” joked Evans, “I just … like being alone sometimes.” Pratt gave a small ‘Aww’ at Chris’s answer, finding it incredibly cute that the stoic and brave Captain America had a soft and vulnerable side in real life. “I get what you mean, I literally own a farm to do just that from time to time,” acknowledged the Starlord actor, Evans nodding in agreement, happy that Pratt could empathise with him. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, both a little unsure of how to really continue the conversation.

“If I’m going to be honest, I thought you were jacking off or something when I first spotted you,” divulged Pratt with a cheeky smirk and a light punch to the shoulder, “It was the only logical reason I could think of you sitting here, all by your lonesome.” Evans burst out laughing, blushing a little at the thought of someone walking in on him at his most private. “Is that what you came here to do?” theorised Evans in response, beginning to loosen up mentally and socially as he warmed up to the other man. “Well, maybe initially … but I guess I’ll just have to adapt,” answered Pratt with a sly grin. Evans gave a polite laugh, wincing slightly as he pondered what Pratt meant by what he just said. “You ok?” inquired Pratt all of a sudden, Evans snapping back to reality as quickly as he was taken out of it. “Sorry, my brain’s been quite active the past few days, probably … stress from filming or something,” blurted Evans rapidly, not good at thinking on the spot. “Well, if it’s drugs, please don’t be afraid to share,” joked Pratt, leaning back on his hands and relaxing slightly.

“Changing the subject, do you ever really get into character? I mean REALLY get into character?” questioned Pratt, now lying on his back, his legs hanging off the stage. “Um, not really. I can safely say I wasn’t frozen for 70 or so years,” explained Evans after 30 seconds of thought, “What about you?” The 36 year old turned his head to a lying-down Pratt, wondering if the other man had anything to say. He did bring up the question after all. “I like to get into my character’s head, makes it easier to act when you’re just … living and not acting,” returned Pratt casually, resting the back of his head on his palms, his hairy armpits exposed through the gaps in his shirt. “Hear me out and tell me if this makes sense,” began Pratt; Evans turning around fully and bringing his legs onto the sound stage. “Sure, I’m curious to what you have to say,” smiled the Captain America actor, crossing his legs as he awaited.

“Well Peter was born in Missouri, America, which meant he grew up near the bible belt. He would more than likely have a traditional Christian upbringing,” explained Pratt, his hands waving above him nonsensically as he talked; Evans nodding every so often, finding Peter’s interpretation at least somewhat realistic. “Now I don’t know about you, but I believe Captain America would’ve had to have been a topic in class; I mean, he was a literal superhero in World War 1 who represented his Country.” 

“That’s a good point, the movies never go into how history is so different because of superheroes,” added Evans, smiling a sense of relief when Pratt gave him a nod and a wink. “So Peter grew up in this environment, learning about Captain America and all his courageous and heroic exploits, all while being fatherless himself,” continued Pratt, “I may be making a leap here, but it wouldn’t surprise me one bit if Peter began to see this amazing male hero as his parental role model.” Evans pondered the thought, a little surprised at how much thought Chris had put into his characterisation. It even made him feel a bit dumb for not doing the same with Steve’s childhood. “So what does that mean? He has daddy issues?” brought up Evans, his heart suddenly racing with fear when Pratt abruptly brought himself up with a swift sit-up.

“That’s obvious Chris, Guardians 2 basically covered that issue entirely. Quill of course has major father issues,” addressed Pratt with the same nerdy demeanour, following Evans seated position and beginning to sit cross legged himself; the two now facing one another. “What I mean is, Starlord has these issues, an … um, an empty void in himself,” affirmed Pratt, staring straight into Evans soul with his shrill brown eyes. “So what happens when he meets his childhood hero? Clad in the red, blue and white armour that he remembered so fondly from his childhood,” hinted Pratt, his voice changing to become more somber and delicate; Evans finding the alteration a little jarring.

“Well in the movie we team up to fight Thanos without much of anything,” answered Evans bluntly, remembering his first on-screen scene with Pratt’s character. Pratt shook his head, his eyes still squinted. “I’m not talking about the movie Chris, I’m talking about our characters,” notified the 38 year old softly. The tension seemed to change in the room and Evans found his palms beginning to sweat. “I’d like to think that Quill is blown away to see his childhood hero standing right before him. He’s been in space his entire adult life, he doesn’t even know Captain America is back from the dead.” Evans nodded once again, Pratt’s glaring stare making him somewhat uncomfortable.

“Oh right, I … that’s … a good point,” stammered the 36 year old, looking away to help break off the tension between the two. “Now maybe this is just how I think, but, I always wanted to get … closer to my heroes,” insisted Pratt, leaning forward slightly, his face now only inches from Evans. “Closer how?” asked Evans, not reading the signs clearly displayed before him. “Closer like this,” finished Pratt, leaning forward once more and kissing Evans gently on the lips; the other man’s eyes widening in shock as he was embraced.

-

“What the … what are you doing!” shouted Evans, backing off away from the 38 year old, falling back on his elbows, now lying across the sound stage. “Method acting,” purred Pratt, leaning forward and beginning to crawl towards Evans on his hands and knees, Evans still a bit dazed and lying on his back. “Method what?” responded the 36 year old, still a bit confused by the sudden change in events. Pratt continued to crawl forward and eventually positioned himself over Evans, the two men face-to-face once again, Pratt’s arms and legs to the side of the other Chris’s body. Evans, although not pinned down could only look up at the man towered over him, flustered at how close they were. “Peter would probably do anything to please his hero … He just wants a father figure to hold him close and … fill the gaping hole he feels inside,” whispered Pratt, licking his lips ever so slightly, his body heat ‘pressing’ down on Evans torso and legs. 

“We … can’t do this Chris,” responded Evans nervously, finding it strange that Pratt’s sudden change in behaviour was actually making him feel warm and twisted inside. “Oh? We can’t?” questioned Pratt in a low tone, still ‘trapping’ Evans even though the 36 year old could easily escape if he wanted to. “You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve spotted you ‘hanging’ around here Chris,” explained Pratt with a sly and unwiring confidence, Evans immediately turning a bright shade of red, looking away from the darting brown eyes only inches away from his face.

“Yesterday, I thought I lost one of my undershirts, the one I was wearing when I had to run across the green-screen 30 times,” began Pratt, still holding his muscular body over Evans, the ‘near-kiss’ pose creating an air of tautness between the two. “But then. I saw you with it last night; man it looked like my undershirt had the last clean air on Earth from the looks of it,” recounted the older man, relaxing his legs and letting them slowly rest on Evans lower torso. “Look at that, I can feel your erection through your jeans,” teased Pratt, using his impressive strength to grind his hips into the lying-down Evans, the bottom man moaning slightly as he was toyed with.

“You saw me?” moaned Evans, his breath catching in his throat as his member was stimulated through his clothes, his eyes now focussed on Pratt’s. “Oh I saw the whole thing. You might be shy and anxious in public, but you’re a whole other beast when the lights are off,” growled Pratt, tiring slightly from the weird position he was in. “I want you, I want to feel you and your impressive cock inside me,” moaned Pratt, rolling off Evans and freeing the ‘trapped’ man, curious as to how Evans will take the proposition.

-

Evans got onto his feet with one quick movement, still breathing heavily as his heart fluttered. In all his years of acting he had never experienced something quite so … intimate yet daunting. “This can’t be really happening, you’re Chris Pratt for gods sake,” motioned Evans, his low voice and capturing his confused but turned-on mood perfectly. “I view it more as Peter Quill getting to know Captain America on a more personal level,” responded Pratt cheekily, unfazed by Evans little freakout. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to, though I must say it was incredibly hot to see you sniffing my sweaty shirt as you pumped away at your huge horse-cock,” complimented the older actor, getting onto his feet as well, the two once again face-to-face.

Evans was a bit stammered by Pratt’s directness, looking away as he embarrassingly thought about the other man watching him masturbate. “It’s getting pretty hot in here actually, gimme a sec,” interjected Pratt all of a sudden, removing his v-neck shirt and exposing his undershirt, not the same one that Evans had used but it was the same brand. “I had a bit of a jog before interrupting you so, I believe it’s ‘flavoured’ to your liking,” smirked Pratt, feeling his muscular torso with his hands, his pecs and abs seemingly popping as the undershirt stuck to his body.

It was mesmerising to see, Evans himself had an impressive body but it was a different experience altogether to see another man with a similar build. “I’ll leave if you want me to,” jibed Pratt, stretching his bulky arms upwards, his hairy armpits clearly visible through the thin, damp material. Evans was at a bit of a standstill, the ultimatum putting him on the spot. Pratt continued his little muscle show as Evans stood there thinking, Chris’s bedroom eyes and heavy breathing delaying the response. “No, stay. This is … character building. Method acting as you put it,” reasoned the 36 year old actor with a tinge of nervousness and excitement, unbuttoning his jeans and letting the light blue pants fall onto the sound stage.

Chris’s eyes immediately honed in on the hanging 9″ cock dangling before him, an obvious tent forming in his own pants. “Looks like someone forgot to wear underwear,” teased Pratt confidently, walking forwards slowly, his hips swaying from side to side slightly. Evans blushed, his erection growing as the muscular GOTG actor made his way towards him. He was now seeing Chris in a new light, his strong and jacked biceps, bouncy pecs and ribbed abs fuelling his sexual appetite. Before Chris could get onto his knees, Evans took the lead for a second, stepping forwards and wrapping his athletic arms around his older co-star. Pratt, a little puzzled, let the embrace unfold, until he realised what Evans really was doing.

“Oh you dirty boy,” jived Pratt, chuckling to himself as Evans began to smell him, the younger pushing his head into his sweaty undershirt and muscles effectively motor-boating him at times. He forgot that this must’ve been the 36 year old’s thing so Pratt indulged him, lifting his arms up and exposing his hairy, wet armpits; much to Captain America’s delight. It was heavenly for Evans, being able to absorb and relish the scent of his dark, perverted fantasies straight from the source. He was fully hard now as he breathed in Pratt’s musk, wishing that the essence filling his nostrils could replace the air around him forever. “God you smell so fucking good,” moaned the Avengers actor in between sharp breaths, sinking into Pratt’s chest and arms, his eyes rolling in ecstasy behind closed eyelids.

“I’ve got something else for you to take later, but let me indulge in something first,” whispered Pratt to a near-hypnotised Evans, pointing to his crotch behind his black jeans. Evans nodded and backed away, his 9″ cock throbbing as it stood fully upright, aimed towards the roof of the warehouse. Pratt, hungry for his “hero’s” pole, got onto his knees and began viciously licking the fleshy member, revelling as Evans began to moan loudly. The taste of the 36 year old’s cock was exquisite, Pratt fervently slavering the quivering shaft and spongey head in his saliva, drips of his natural lubricant sliding down the 9-inches of meat. “God … I must be dreaming,” groaned Evans, his knees shaking as his entire length was serviced expertly, ripples of pure sexual euphoria flowing through him like electricity. He could only dream of such a fantasy manifesting, but here he was, getting his dick sucked by his celebrity crush.

“God ever since that day at the Superbowl … I’ve wanted this, so badly,” mewled a whimpering Evans, his incredible loudness covering up the slurping sounds of Pratt blowing him as if his life depended on it. Pratt, not able to respond began humming as he wrapped his tongue around the cock swirling in his mouth, his beard wet with spit and pre-cum. “God … I think, I’m close,” uttered the standing man, his bottom-half convulsing as his sexual organs prepared to empty themselves. Pratt simply removed his mouth from Chris’s dick and instead planted them on his dangling balls, licking the plump stones and lapping up the salty residue.

-

The change delayed Evans inevitable orgasm, much to the delight of both parties; Pratt eagerly servicing the testicles with the same enthusiasm from before. Evans felt his hands open and close repeatedly as his balls were cleaned, the recent, unique sensation proving to be one of his newly discovered favourites. “God, that feels so good,” moaned Evans, his forehead drenched in sweat as well as his hairy ass and feet. Pratt simply responded with a couple of positive ‘garbles,’ too invested in Evans well-endowed crotch to have a conversation.

Feeling extra kinky, the kneeling man started to fill his mouth with the dangling ballsack, gagging slightly as his lips stretched to accomodate the wet package. He then created a vacuum inside his filled maw, sucking on the sensitive orbs to the best of his ability, holding onto Evans’s knees to better stabilise himself. “Whatever you’re doing … fuck,” groaned Evans, his hands shaking as the most sensitive area of his body was treated and played with like a toy, his eyes closed as his brain processed the incredible feeling. The sucking noise of Pratt’s mouth to Evans’s junk was music to the two of them, both men relishing in the sexy and lustful embrace.

Breaking off and taking a deep breath after a minute of head-bobbing action, Pratt realigned himself, looking up at Evans with his piercing brown eyes. “I want you to grab my head and face-fuck me Captain America, I need your cock jammed down my throat,” pleaded Pratt, attempting to get into character as Starlord. Evans was a bit thrown off by the sudden change but found himself liking the erotic role-play. “Anything for a Guardian,” boomed Evans confidently, lowering his voice once he heard how loud it sounded.

With that said, he quickly got into position, holding Pratt’s head in-between his hands; his fingertips interlocking with Pratt’s small, brown curls. Pratt also got himself prepared, planting his hands on Evans’s ass for support, cupping the hairy cheeks with a plentiful pinch. With only his horniness to drive him, Evans slipped his cock into the open and awaiting mouth and proceeded to thrust as hard as he could, tightening his grip on Pratt’s head as he was fully engulfed. Pratt was literally choking on the elongated, throbbing intruder; though he tried his best to swallow as much of the Avenger’s penis as possible. 

“Oh fuck, where’s your gag reflex?” grunted Evans as he pounded his pelvis into the 38 year old man beneath him, a choke-worthy sucking noise emanating from Pratt; his eyes welling up as the 9″ of meat he was so desperate for came barrelling into his greedy gullet. He knew what he asked for and he was not going to give into his need for oxygen; continuing to choke on the hardened member that barely left his warm and wet mouth. Evans was getting close to his built-up ejaculation, the tightness of Pratt’s oesophagus literally milking his poor penis; the feeling indescribable.

“I’m going to … cum,” stammered a heavy-feeling, breathy Evans as a deep feeling deep down in his balls began to slowly rise, his cock quivering within Pratt’s used and spent mouth; pre-cum pouring into the mix of saliva. Pratt was ready and he was hungry, determined to suck the pearly white ichor straight from the source, his nose breathing inwards rapidly at every chance it got; knowing there was probably going to be a few seconds without air. “Its coming … now. NOW!” shrieked Evans all of a sudden, almost losing his balance as his penis seemingly exploded in fruition, his cum being removed and swallowed almost as quickly as it was pumped out and unloaded. “Ahhhh,” screamed the Captain America actor as Pratt drained his balls, the man below whimpering in delirium as his mouth was filled with his co-stars semen.

-

It wasn’t easy but Pratt had managed to fulfil his original intentions, breathing a heavy sigh of relief once he had successfully drank Evans’s heavy, salty load. “God that was so hot,” remarked a tired and drained Evans, staring in awe at the other man who had just blown his mind, finding Pratt at his absolute hottest when he was breathing heavily, mouth and beard slathered in the thick mixture of saliva, cum and pre-cum; the slutty cocktail suiting him perfectly.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both breathing heartily as they paid off their oxygen debts. At this point, the two were drenched in sweat and the stage was dotted with the various fluids released from their bodies. “Did you enjoy my super semen?” joked Evans after a while, the smell of their fatigued bodies culminating in a unique odour that he would try to remember forever. Pratt gave a small chuckle, regretting taking the ‘method acting’ approach to get into his co-star’s pants. “Well, maybe you’re super serum will give me a bigger ass,” responded Pratt, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, the sight quite erotic to see; especially with Pratt’s wet beard and squinted eyes.

“So um, what now?” asked Evans on a more serious note, unsure if that was it for their little rendezvous; Pratt obviously being in charge of this rodeo. “I think Peter has another hole that needs to be filled,” answered Pratt once again in character, taking off his jeans and exposing his wet-patched jockstrap, the front section completely soaked in the man’s love juices. “I’m sure the great and heroic Captain America can help me with that,” flirted Pratt cheesily, getting on all four’s slowly and turning himself around, exposing his sweaty, hairy ass to the younger actor.

Seeing Pratt in such a submissive but erotic position gave Chris back his sexual mojo almost instantaneously, his ‘cleaned’ cock springing back to semi-hardness. He really wanted this, both physically and mentally; the mere idea of ‘being connected’ to Pratt getting him through a number of lonely nights in the past. Deciding to be as generous as his co-star, Evans walked over to the bent-over man and crouched down himself, eyeing Pratt’s gloriously perfect bubble ass the entire time. Pulling on the tightened straps of the older man’s underwear, he released them and smiled deviously as the stretched material snapped against Pratt’s hairy rear. “I’d slap you but you’re jockstrap seems to be doing an all right job,” effused Evans dubiously, getting harder as Pratt’s stunned moans leaked out every time the elastic strap collided with his ass. It was like music to his ears and he felt like he could this forever if he was asked to.

Eyeing the reddened lines forming along Pratt’s butt, Evans began to soothe the inflamed areas with his fingers, sinking them deeply into the fatty but muscular tissue. Pratt groaned loudly as his sensitive ass-cheeks were played with, wiggling his hips from side to side and arching his back, giving the other man full access to his body. It was a sight to see, as Pratt’s pink hairy asshole and white, hairless cheeks created quite a contrast; Evans finding himself salivating as he ‘ate up’ the obscenely lewd image. “You just gonna look Captain?” motioned Pratt, his head lying sideways on the floor as he awaited a more probing experience. “No way,” muttered Evans quickly before leaning in and burying his face in the exposed actor’s behind, his hands holding the ample cheeks apart as he began.

“Ahhhhh,” moaned a relaxed Pratt as he felt Evans’s tongue and beard connect to his supple entrance, his fingers curling as the nerve-filled area was explored. Evans, eager to please, draped his saliva-coated tongue around and against’s Pratt’s hole, licking and lapping at everything in sight. Breathing through his nose, Evans was able to continually rim Pratt’s ass, his impressive stamina allowing him to continually push himself into and around the wincing, wet hole. “God you’re a pro,” whispered a perspiring Pratt as he was enthusiastically eaten out, his cock bulging against the sopping wet jockstrap front. 

Entering his more primal ‘mode’ as Pratt described earlier, Evans began to forcefully push his face as deeply as he could into the ass presented before him, holding Pratt’s thick thighs to hold him in place. Growls emanated from Evans’s muffled mouth as he furiously licked, sucked and even lightly bit Pratt’s sensitive flesh. “Fuck, Rim me you fucking animal!” wailed an overwhelmingly stimulated Chris Pratt, his face turning red as his ass was getting the rimjob to end all rimjobs. He was far from complaining though, biting his lip as the waves and torrents of sexual pleasure swept through his system, pleased that he was able to ‘unlock’ Evans’s more perverted and kinky side.

Pratt did receive quite a shock when Evans, in the span of 3 seconds, propped himself onto his kneecaps and pushed his leaking cock into his wet, reddened hole. Screaming as he was suddenly penetrated, Pratt could only clench his fists as more and more of Evans’s throbbing dick was shoved into him; though he couldn’t deny that he was secretly hoping for rougher play. “God, fuck me Captain horse-cock, fuck me hard!” howled an adjusting Pratt, feeling lucky that his hole was already sufficiently lubricated from Evans’s tongue. Evans was silent as he pounded his cock into Pratt’s jiggling ass, his mouth unable to produce sound due to the overflowing concoction of feelings and sensations radiating inside him.

Pratt’s hole was tighter than a drum and Evans found himself having to really push with all his might to get his dick into the other man’s body. The hot, crushing walls of Pratt’s ‘tunnel’ had Evans in a grip of sorts, his penis getting increasingly squeezed and milked by its velvety, ribbed surroundings. “How do you like this?” questioned a horny, dazed Pratt as he kept clenching his ass muscles, moaning like a slut as his body consistently opened and shut around Evans’s cock. The 36 year old actor could only moan as his penis was stimulated outside of his influence, his body barely under his control anymore.

-

“Let’s try something stud,” stated Pratt after a few minutes of sustained pounding, both men drenched in another layer of sweat; the air around them almost humid from their excessive perspiration. Pratt crawled forward and removed himself from Evan’s cock, his hole wincing, begging to be re-filled once again. “Lie down,” demanded the older actor, eyeing Evans’s impressive twitching cock, eager to return the organ back to where it belonged. Evans listened and did as he was told, smiling deviously as he figured out what Pratt had in mind.

“Allow me,” jested a horny and euphoric Pratt, lowering his ass onto Evans’s towering spear, using his right hand to angle himself. With the spongey tip pressing against his opened hole, Pratt gave a sexy smile before dropping his muscular rear onto Evans’s crotch, moaning loudly as 9″ of veiny meat penetrated him in one swift motion. Evans closed his eyes and threw his head back instinctively, the sudden and direct insertion almost causing him to cum right then and there. Somehow he managed to hold onto his dwindling libido however and was rewarded by Pratt’s newly acquired power-bottom role, the 38 year old man lifting and dropping his ass on Evans’s body and cock like an XXX-rated seesaw. “God you feel so good inside me,” moaned a drunk-like Pratt, his eyes half closed as he pummelled himself on Evans, stretching his ass cheeks apart to better engulf the 9″ of cock his body was craving for.

“Ahhh FUCK!” screamed Pratt euphorically after a minute of hardcore riding, orgasming hard as he was fucked, his own penis spraying a large load pent-up semen. Evans could see trickles of cum leak through Pratt’s jockstrap, globules of the salty juice spilling down from Pratt’s covered dick onto Evans’s own pubic hair. It was quite a sight to see and as Pratt had clenched unconsciously when he ejaculated, Evans could already feel his second load rising. “Fill me Chris,” chanted Pratt as his orgasm spread throughout his system, still skewering his ass on the twitching cock, desperate for an anal creampie.

Evans could only growl and grunt as his load shot out of his cock and into the hot, wet surroundings, squelching noises filling the area as Pratt milked the 9″ penis. “Fuck,” stated a breathless Pratt as he slowed his movements, semen already leaking from his opened and used asshole, slathering Evans’s shrinking member with the thick and frothy mixture. 

“You said you loved my scent earlier, so what about now?” asked a post-orgasm, shaky Chris Pratt, scooting himself up towards Evans’s drenched face, dragging a trail of semen across the 36 year old’s stomach and chest. Evans, looking up at Pratt sitting on his chest was suddenly greeted with a shower of cum as Pratt finally took his spent cock out of his jockstrap; the deflated organ literally soaked with semen. The smell of cum filled Evans’s nostrils, the strong and salty odour almost giving him a third erection. “Lick it up, heroes need their protein,” softly demanded an exhausted Pratt, smiling to himself as Evans did as he asked; feeling his creampie slowly leaking out and spilling down Evans’s body.

“I can’t wait for a Part 2,” whispered Pratt, leaning in as his flavoured junk was drunk and guzzled, “I’m sure this would’ve happened in the comics.”


End file.
